


Christmas as Hosted by Spock

by Lila_Tulip



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_Tulip/pseuds/Lila_Tulip
Summary: Kirk invites Spock and Bones to celebrate Christmas with him. However, when a mishap occurs Kirk can no longer host the private party in his quarters. Spock offers to host the party instead and finds himself in need of help and who better to seek advice from than Uhura?A Christmas tale of friendship between Captain Kirk, Bones and Spock.





	Christmas as Hosted by Spock

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at Star Trek fanfiction.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek; this is simply for fun and done out of love for the characters.

Spock was aware when the Captain came to stand beside him on the deck. He spared a moment’s thought to how the Captain liked trying to tease a response, a human one to be precise, from him when he stood beside him. He wouldn’t speak but simply allow his presence to be absorbed by Spock.

The Captain only attempted it when the route was quiet and endless stars – as the Captain liked to call them – stretched ahead. Then he would wander up to Spock on the pretence he was silently checking equipment and that his men and women were well.

The Captain’s antics had used to leave Spock curious, however long months of acquaintance had left him with a reasonable ability to decipher some of the Captain’s motives.

Captain Kirk enjoyed eking out his second in command’s human nature, needling him, cajoling and most often merely spending time with Spock. Spock wouldn’t deny that the strongest bonds of friendship existed now between them. He would never forget his fear, disgust and horror when he thought he had killed the Captain during his Pon Farr.

Powerful emotions based on more than a First Officer relieved he hadn’t killed his Captain.

“Are you aware Mr Spock that Christmas is around the corner?” remarked Captain Kirk with fake nonchalance.

“I am indeed aware Captain that Christmas, which Christians celebrate as the birth of Jesus Christ, is three months away. Hardly ‘around the corner’ might I add?”

Glancing up at the Captain’s chuckle, Spock saw mirth in the brown eyes he knew so well. Trouble lay ahead if he weren’t careful.

“Vulcans are so terribly precise, Mr Spock.”

“I thought that was a quality you were pleased by Captain. Perhaps I am wrong?”

Captain Kirk flashed another smile and leant on the computer board. Spock raised an eyebrow at the offending arm, but the Captain ignored him.

“No, your human perception is correct Mr Spock. I do so admire your precision and accuracy and your insights based on logic.”

Spock swivelled in his chair as there was no point in continuing the façade. The Captain was in a good humour, with a dash of his mischievous nature shining through. Spock would not admit it, but that was a quality he appreciated in his Captain and friend. Whether he encouraged the streak was another thing. His father would disapprove; his mother would be happy at her son embracing his human heritage.

Spock liked to consider he was approaching the whole matter rationally. After all, if the Captain was going to race into danger, or implement one of his ‘exciting’ ideas, then surely it was only logical that his First Officer followed to ensure he was safe? More so, human friendship seemed based on the premise that friends looked after each other.

Spock was merely honouring his Captain’s human heritage and possibly his own.

“If I may say so Captain, you do not sound pleased.”

“Not at all, just wishing you would loosen a little Mr Spock.”

“Your notions of ‘loosening’ appear to involve the disregard of precision.” Spock would have smiled at the Captain’s reaction: his quiet snort and his grin, but that would give the Captain what he wanted and Spock couldn’t allow him to win…at least not yet.

“Precision isn’t always necessary, but we detract from my point. Christmas Mr Spock! What are your plans?”

“I had none.”

“Had?”

“I presume Captain that your series of questions are to do with setting my plans for Christmas.”

“You wound me Mr Spock.” Yet the Captain grinned wider than ever. “However, I _was_ hoping you would join me for Christmas this year. The idea would be that you, Bones and I spend the day together relaxing and celebrating Christmas.”

Warmth spread through Spock at being included in his Captain’s Christmas plans. The fact he would have to spend time with McCoy was a minor frustration, but easily handled.

“Thank you for the invitation, I will attend Captain.”

“Excellent!”

“May I inquire why you asked me three months beforehand?”

“Only if I can ask you a question Mr Spock.”

“Illogical approach, but I accept.”

Captain Kirk pretended to check Spock’s monitor.

“Mr Spock, help your friend and Captain out. How long _have_ you assumed I would ask you about Christmas?”

“I did not know you were planning a private celebration Captain. However, based on my familiarity with your mind, I knew that a celebration of some sorts was to be expected.”

The Captain shook his head in amusement then kept his side of the bargain.

“Three months is never too early Mr Spock. I’m a busy man and executing the perfect Christmas party takes a lot of planning. Whether my guests would be available is the most important fact to know so I can proceed from there. Logical you see?”

The Captain winked and strolled off before Spock could say anything.

Spock sighed. Humans were very strange, particularly Captain Jim Kirk.

~ * ~

 

_1 st December _

Life with humans was nothing short of fascinating. His mother had been with his father for many years, absorbing Vulcan culture so that her human nature seemed seeped in Vulcan logic. Whenever her human passions rose or her illogical side surfaced Spock was surprised if secretly grateful on occasions, most notably when he had been especially lonely as a half Vulcan half human child.

On the Enterprise under Captain Jim Kirk life was fascinating on a frequent basis. Now was another one of those times.

Spock watched with interest as his Captain argued with Scotty about his quarters.

“Can’t you do anything? How did it even happen?”

Captain Kirk waved his arm to take in his room, his very wet room. His bed was saturated and the floor squelched as Spock walked over to examine his friend’s bookcase. Thankfully the few precious antique books that Captain Kirk had brought with him were secured behind strengthened glass panels. They at least had been saved from the miniature flood.

“A coolant pipe burst Captain. There was an overload to the system when we encountered those pesky Romulans. I’ll have it fixed but your room…” An apologetic expression lingered as Scotty surveyed the wrecked room.

“I fear Captain you will have to move out. The coolant is not good for any of us and the smell!”

“Mr Scot is correct Captain; we must leave here with alacrity.”

The Captain glanced at him ruefully and sighed. His anger just like that drained from him and now he seemed disappointed. “Of course Spock. I know it isn’t your fault Scotty. How soon before I can return?”

Scotty frowned doing silent calculations.

“A month to be sure, Captain. We need to take everything out, fix the affected area and then clean the room down so it’s safe.”

Dismay for a moment leaked into Captain Kirk’s voice. “A month? Well, you know what you are doing Scotty. Call for some assistance and Spock and I shall salvage what we can.”

“Sir,” Scotty nodded and left.

Spock quietly observed the captain as he wandered over to him. Sad brown eyes met his and those clever lips curled slightly.

“It seems I mislaid Noah’s Ark Spock when I need it most. How careless of me.”

“Unless you can bend physics Jim, you wouldn’t be able to fit Noah’s Ark into your quarters.”

Jim laughed, but still seemed disproportionately out of spirits.

“May I inquire what is truly wrong, Jim?” Spock maintained eye contact with his friend.

“You know me well Spock,” Jim Kirk sounded pleased not upset, so Spock simply nodded.

“Our Christmas party Spock. My quarters are no longer available and while we could locate to another room…”

“It shan’t be the same?” Spock didn’t quite understand, but he comprehended _enough_. Humans became attached to places and the Captain’s quarters would have been what Jim termed cosy and McCoy called ‘free from damn idiots trying to kill themselves, apart from you two that is’.

Spock tried not to be disturbed by the fact he could conjure the doctor’s tone and exact words in his mind.

“Yes Spock.”

In that case Spock knew there was only one thing he could do. “We shall have Christmas in my quarters Jim.”

The Captain’s jaw dropped in shock. “Spock?”

“It’s only logical under the circumstances Jim.”

A sly grin appeared and his friend’s brown eyes lost their sadness to be replaced by happiness.

“Naturally, it’s only logical under the circumstances, Spock. I suppose that’s the Vulcan way of saying I can’t stand to see my friends disappointed?”

“You seem determined to apply illogical emotion to a very rational decision Jim.”

Jim Kirk laughed and Spock felt warmth at the pleasure he had given his friend. Yet he only savoured it for a moment before resurrecting his Vulcan control.

Jim Kirk clapped him on the shoulder, body relaxed at last. “I am only human Spock, allow me my fun. Since that is sorted let’s move my books first. We can discuss the celebrations afterwards.”

“I must insist you permit me full control. You do enjoy surprises Jim.”

His friend looked slightly doubtful but then agreed. “Very well Spock, if you insist. If you need any help you know where to find me.”

“I should hope I know where to find you, as your First Officer and…” Spock trailed off and simply stopped. He still found it hard to say ‘friend’, yet by the soft set of Jim Kirk’s face and the way he just patted his arm were good indicators, he did not have to, at least not yet.

 

~ * ~

 “Lieutenant Uhura, do you have a moment?”

Uhura glanced up from her pad where she had been reading. She was seated in the mess at a table by herself. Spock was loath to disturb her quiet reflections, yet he required assistance. He had less than a month to plan his Christmas party and only limited experience to call upon. He had already contacted his mother and was waiting for her response.

“Oh Mr Spock of course, please sit.” She tapped the pad with one elegant finger and immediately fixed all her attention on him.

Spock sat and kept his voice low but clear. “Lieutenant, I need your help in a private matter.”

Her eyes went wide. “Sir, I assure you whatever you say will go no further.”

“I know Lieutenant.”

Spock ran over what he had planned to say again before carefully continuing. “The Captain has invited me and Doctor McCoy for a private Christmas celebration on the day. However, as his quarters are no longer available, I offered my quarters.”

Uhura clearly found this delightful for she was smiling now and leaning in a manner Spock suspected to be ‘conspiratorial’. Spock mused briefly on how humans were deeply illogical and fascinating. Surely her behaviour would call attention? Alas, he had no time to correct her posture for he required her good will in his endeavour.

“The Captain agreed and wished to help me prepare, but I would like the party to be a surprise. The Captain works too hard you understand?”

Lieutenant Uhura smiled a strange smile and laughed. Her laughter was sweet with no malice, but still Spock couldn’t understand what was so funny in his statement. Never mind, perhaps she was agreeing with him.

“I understand Mr Spock. So you have come to me for help instead?”

“You are exceptionally quick Lieutenant. I will repay your time and assistance; you simply need to state how you would like your payment.”

Lieutenant Uhura tapped her pad, a thoughtful expression on her face. Her lips twitched and she examined him closely before whispering, “Oh I know the perfect reimbursement Mr Spock. A group of us are planning on carolling on Christmas Eve. Would you play your lyre Sir? Your musical talents would be a welcome addition.”

Spock considered the request. It would be honouring human tradition and culture, which was only respectful. His father might actually approve since Vulcans appreciated music and his mother would be thrilled. It was also assist Lieutenant Uhura in bringing happiness to the crew and raising morale. Yes, for those reasons such a public display of emotion could be condoned.

“I will play my lyre Lieutenant for your Christmas carolling. Please send the carol list to my pad.” Spock took his out and fired off his address. “I trust there shall be a practise?”

Lieutenant Uhura nodded happily, voice a low excited whisper. “There will be Mr Spock. Thank you.”

“No, thank you for agreeing to aid me.”

“About that Sir…what _exactly_ did you have in mind?”

Spock sighed and realised he would have to admit defeat and join this conspiracy style conversation. Leaning forward slightly, Spock began explaining what he wanted.

~ * ~

Spock examined the tinsel he was holding with some doubt.

“Are you certain that so much tinsel is needed Lieutenant Uhura?”

Uhura paused in simultaneously throwing tinsel over the tree that Spock had procured and directing him in tinsel decoration.

“Of course Mr Spock!” she exclaimed incredulously. “Why the Captain and the Doctor will wonder what is wrong if there isn’t plenty of tinsel.”

Spock wasn’t sure if Lieutenant Uhura was joking with him or not, as so much tinsel seemed extreme. Nevertheless, Uhura clearly knew more than he did in this area so he had little choice but to comply.

“Then I shall continue, though if I may make an observation?”

“Yes Mr Spock?”

“The red tinsel has been neglected, is there a reason for that?”

Lieutenant Uhura grinned, laughter mirthful. “If you like it, please add the red to the tree. Or if your Vulcan logic says it is only fair and logical…then still grab the red tinsel.”

Spock ignored the obvious teasing and putting down the silver tinsel seized the red one. Now, where to place it on the already overly burdened tree?

 

~ * ~

_Christmas Day_

“Thank you Spock for hosting our Christmas party,” said Jim as he entered Spock’s quarters followed closely by Doctor McCoy.

“Yes, thank you,” added McCoy as he juggled the bottle of whiskey and presents he had brought.

“Your thanks is appreciated though it is no inconvenience to host our Christmas celebrations.”

McCoy snorted. “I can’t wait to see what-”

He stopped abruptly as he passed through the temporary hanging curtain Spock had put up to help conceal the setting. It had been Lieutenant Uhura’s suggestion so Spock had solemnly followed her orders.

“Damnit Jim, seems our resident green blooded elf outdid himself.”

“I am not an elf Doctor.”

Jim chuckled, “No offence is meant Spock. Bones is referring to Santa’s elves.”

“Ah, the mythical Father Christmas based on Saint Nicholas?”

Jim grinned. “Yes.”

“Stop your nattering and come see Jim,” called Bones.

“Coming Bones!” said Jim as he pushed through the curtain.

Spock nearly collided with his Captain when he followed. Jim was standing there, an expression of awe.

“Jim?” Spock was concerned though he hid it.

Jim didn’t reply and merely walked forward, eyes drinking in the sight. He turned in a circle. His astonished gaze landed on Spock and there was wonder.

“Did you do all this Spock?”

“What an odd question, Jim. Yes I did, with the assistance of Lieutenant Uhura.”

“Lieutenant Uhura?” repeated Jim and a faint smile appeared. “She advised on the…tree…and tinsel?”

Spock frowned as he observed the tree. The botany lab and kindly loaned him a fir tree still young and growing, as long as he kept it safe. Spock had said he wouldn’t dream of harming the fir tree. So he had the beautiful green tree transferred to his quarters where it stood in a pot of rich earth, carefully watered and in an alcove where the air was cooler, (aided by fans), so it wouldn’t be harmed by the warmer temperature of Spock’s room.

The branches were carefully draped in colourful lights of twinkling green, gold, deep blue likes Earth’s waters, red, orange and yellow like Earth’s sun. The lights caused the tinsel to sparkle and shine. Spock secretly found the display most beautiful and enjoyed watching the colours shine and sparkle.

The tinsel was plentiful, arrayed nearly over the entire tree in a swathe of gold, silver and brilliant scarlet red. The Lieutenant had finally stopped him from adding more of the strangely delightful delicate tinsel to the tree and managed to hang a few baubles on the branches.

“You do not like it? Lieutenant Uhura said tinsel was vital – and the lights and baubles.”

“I do like it,” reassured the Captain, as he placed his present under the tree, “just surprised by how much tinsel.”

“Ah, I thought more tinsel would add to the Christmassy atmosphere everyone keeps referring to.”

Jim Kirk grinned and hugged him.

“Jim, are you well?”

“Oh he is,” remarked McCoy who added his gifts to the pile. “ _I’m_ still in shock.” The doctor prodded the Nativity display. “Whose idea was this?”

“Since Christmas is about the birth of Christ, I thought it only appropriate to include a reminder of the event.”

McCoy smiled in amusement. “That it is Spock. Now if there is room between the tree, Nativity display and copious tinsel on your couch shall we sit?”

The smirk was entirely out of place, but Spock decided to allow it to pass without comment. “There is space on the couch I assure you McCoy. Please sit and I shall fetch the tea. Jim, would you please switch on the music?”

Jim nodded and squeezed his arm. “I do love the decorations Mr Spock. I should have guessed Lieutenant Uhura was behind all this when you played and sang those carols yesterday.”

McCoy settled onto the couch rearranging a few cushions around him and pushing some tinsel to one side. “Now that was something worth seeing,” he said cheerfully from his position.

“I am grateful that you both enjoyed it,” remarked Spock deciding to retreat before further comment was made.

“Okay Spock, I’ll keep Bones in line and protect the sweets.”

Jim hurried to one of the three small tables Spock had put out. Each was full to bursting with traditional mince pies, pierniczki (Polish ginger biscuits), makowiec (poppy-seed cake) – all thanks to the Polish engineer “Ala” working with Scotty; with also something called egg-nog that Spock was concerned about.  

Oranges in various sizes with apples were upon another table, with vegetable sticks and dip in Spock’s attempt at a healthy meal. The final table had tea cups and glasses. A bowl, kept warm by an electronic heater, stood beside the glasses. The wonderful smell of mulled wine drifted from it: cinnamon, star anise, nutmeg and cloves.

Jim inhaled the aroma as he served himself and McCoy as Spock did not drink. Spock left him to it and went to the small attached kitchenette that he used to brew Vulcan teas and a little food when the mess was either closed, or as usual, limited in Vulcan delicacies. Spock lifted the steaming teapot.

He heard the music being switched on and ‘Santa Claus is coming to town’ began playing.

Checking the tea was properly brewed in the teapot; Spock picked up the tray and carried it into his living quarters. Jim had left a space next to him so Spock sat and poured three cups.

“Thanks Spock,” said McCoy as he took turns sipping tea and mulled wine.

“Thanks Spock,” added Jim as he offered a mince pie and Polish biscuit. “What now?”

“I have a play we can watch? A Christmas Carol if you are both content.”

Both men agreed and Spock relaxed as he realised he had successfully travelled thus far in his Christmas host duties.

For the next four hours the three drank tea or mulled wine and ate far too much sugar. Well, the Captain and Doctor did. Spock managed to refrain to a handful of biscuits, a slice of cake and a mince pie. Jim joined him with his vegetable and dips which Spock found gratifying.

Eventually McCoy was dozing on the couch: a mixture of too much alcohol (particularly whisky) and food. His gifts were guarded on his lap. Jim had given him a set of beautifully coloured crystal glasses for his whiskey while Spock had found a dissection kit styled from the 20th century, which included scalpels. McCoy had been delighted in-between muttering ‘the damn Middle Ages’.

Spock had received an electronic book of poetry by Lord Byron from McCoy. It was a pleasant gesture for while he had read Byron, Spock did not own this particular edition. The text was in beautiful cursive, changing script font for each poem. The artwork suited the subject perfectly from what little he had perused.

Jim as always seemed to know exactly what to obtain. Spock suspected his mother for his gifts, though Jim had refused to reveal his contact’s identity. The first was the latest collection of music from Vulcan fit for the lyre, the second was a blank music ‘book’ for Spock to create his own music if he so wished.

Spock had been touched by both presents and struggled to show happiness without descending into frivolous emotion.

McCoy meanwhile had gifted the Captain a new rug for when he returned to his refurbished quarters. Spock had withheld his own present until now when McCoy finally slumbered.

“So Spock, why all the secrecy regarding my present?” murmured the Captain. His tone was quiet and eyes soft. His cheeks were flushed from wine, food and the heat of the room. He was lounging against the cushion with tinsel shrouding his shoulders.

Spock rose from the couch and retrieved the Captain’s gift from underneath the tree. In silence he handed it to Jim Kirk who sensing the serious atmosphere straightened. He peeled back the wrapping paper with great care. Slowly his face transformed and flushed now with intense joy.

His fingers lovingly stroked the leather cover, resting on the engraved title.

“‘A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens’,” he read aloud. “Spock…how?” Brown eyes full of awe met his.

“Through contacts I have made Jim. I know how much pleasure you take in actual books, so it was not any real trouble.”

Jim opened the book gently and grinned as he turned a few pages. Colour images richly illustrated the story.

“I thought the tale appropriate to the setting. Do you like it Jim?”

“Do I like it? No,” Jim hugged him without warning and laughed when he released him. Startled by his friend’s high emotions, Spock watched in confusion and worry until Jim said sincerely, “I love the gift Spock. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.”

Spock struggled with feeling joy at his friend’s happiness, savouring the exquisite sensation, yet attempting not to be overcome.

“I am pleased Jim…you are my friend.”

The lights from the tree played over Jim, catching the tinsel shrouding his shoulders so silver and red glinted. The bright colours danced over Jim’s smile, wide with delight.

His voice was deep and slow as he said, “Thank you Spock, you are my friend too.”

Spock relaxed, for once at peace with his human and Vulcan heritage. The struggle would perhaps always be there, but for now he was happy and content.

“Merry Christmas, Jim.”

“Merry Christmas, Spock.”

~ * ~

 


End file.
